


The One with the Kissing

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: For titti with the prompt “What’s Christmas?”Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> For titti with the prompt “What’s Christmas?”
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

“So everybody believes in Jesus?”

Sheppard sighed. This was not how he had planned spending his evening, explaining the intricacies of Earth religions out here in the cold while Rodney and Teyla were “negotiating” with the townspeople in the warmth. The minute Rodney had opened his mouth their chief scientist had practically mauled him for information about how to fix the generator. Which meant these people could defend themselves against the Wraith, theoretically. Which Sheppard was 100% in favour of. But Antarctica was only fun when you were in a chopper, not when you were lying on frost covered ground because only the worthy were allowed inside. Scientists and women only, that apparently meant.

“No, there are lots of religions in…didn’t Elizabeth already explain this to you once?”

“Yeah. Confused suits you though.”

Sheppard flicked some of his drink in Ronon’s direction.

“What else do you want to know? You know about presents, cause of the stuff Jeannie sent over, you know about the food, after the mess hall put on that spread…”

“Yeah. That was good.”

“…Christmas tree’s we’ve covered, decorations…”

“What was that one called that McKay wanted but Dr Weir wouldn’t let him. Mist something…”

Sheppard hesitated. He could play ignorant but he knew Ronon wouldn’t buy it. In fact he figured this whole exercise was leading up to something, and the anticipation was making the Tana wine burn on the way down his throat.

“Mistletoe.” Ronon kept watching him, waiting. “You hang some up and you kiss whoever stands under it. It’s traditional.”

“We had something like it on Sateda.”

“Oh yeah?” It was harder than the team would like to get Ronon to open up about Sateda, so whenever the subject arose they’d press for more information. Surprisingly it was Rodney who always managed to get the best answers out of him, asking for stories late at night as they sat round campfires off world, planning their next move before they headed to bed, Rodney always taking the first watch because he’d just be up working anyway.

“The Hosslyn root. Hang it above doors for good luck during the solstice. Two people go through a door at the same time, you have to kiss them, or forfeit.”

“Forfeit? Yeah, I’ve felt Satedan forfeits.” He rubbed the latest bruise on his arm.

Ronon grinned. “Not many refused twice.”

“So, everyone had to…kiss?” Sheppard kept his voice light, aware he was fooling no one, least of all himself.

“Yeah. Other stuff too, if you wanted.”

“Hallways must have got pretty crowded…”

“Some.”

“Any other traditions you…” but Sheppard’s question died on his lips as Ronon leaned forward and kissed him, rough and hard, his tongue plundering his mouth until he was arching up, desperate for more, but Ronon kept his body tantalisingly out of reach.

They broke apart eventually and Sheppard found himself panting though Ronon, damn him, didn’t look like he’d broken a sweat. Before he had chance to say anything to the Satedan though, they could hear Rodney crowing about his latest achievement and the moment was gone. But as Teyla and Rodney rounded into the clearing where they were holed up, Ronon shot him a look full of promise so even Rodney’s whining about the cold and how this was taking longer than he wanted couldn’t penetrate his building arousal. The sooner Rodney got finished, the sooner they could get back to Atlantis.

“So Rodney, five more minutes then?”


End file.
